As can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos., 6,167,726; 6,223,559; 3,217,514; 3,968,661; 4,077,237; 6,186,552; 6,000,159; and 6,164,815; and European Patent 0513 540 A1, the prior art includes identification bracelets and jewelry that have the capability of an item thereon being adjustable to provide one of multiple views or representations. In this manner, the representations could provide a visual clue or reminder to the wearer that an event is to occur or to be remembered during the day. However, the prior art does not seem to teach an article of jewelry which can be manipulated so that a specific time of day i.e., the hour, is provided.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,514 (the '514 patent) discloses a jewelry article, such as a bracelet formed from a plurality of links. Each link has an opening in which an ornament having multiple faces is pivotable. The ornament has a gem or stone mounted on one of its obverse faces. The ornamental member may be pivoted on bearings to swing either of its obverse faces into selective view. However, the '514 patent does not teach coordinating the links to hours of the day nor does it teach the rotation of an ornament so as to cause a visual signal to be displayed to facilitate remembering a specific act or time to do something during the day.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,237 (the '237 patent) discloses a jewelry item, such as a charm or pendant, where the wearer may change markings appearing through an opening. One such marking can be selected for display through a central opening so that coded messages can be exchanged between the wearer and an observer. This is meant to enhance the “dating” ritual. The indexed markings may be numerals or colors that are located on a wheel. The wheel can be selectively moved to a defined position for prominent display of a particular index marking through the window. The individual representations, such as the numerals or colors, are not individually rotatable in the '237 patent nor is there any teaching nor suggestion of using the indexed marking(s) as a mechanism for providing the wearer with a time of day reminder to do a certain event or act. The pendant has no mechanism for coordinating a reminder with an hour of the day to do the act or event.
There exists a need for the provision of an article of jewelry with a specific hour of the day or time reminder mechanism that allows for the selective rotation of an otherwise visually attractive bead, stone or gem stone to a particular position that serves to remind the wearer of the jewelry of the time that a particular event or act should take place or is scheduled. People with demanding daily business or recreational schedules are in need of a wearable and attractive piece of jewelry that will also serve the purpose of an appointment keeper or reminder, such as for appointments, press conferences, staff meetings, telephone calls, dinner times, or other events or acts to be done or attended.